1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding roof arrangement for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German Patent Application DE 199 16 692 A1 discloses a folding top for a motor vehicle having a windscreen frame. A section of a covering fabric of the top that faces the windscreen or windshield frame has a deformable tensioning element, which, in a closed position, extends and can be tensioned in a direction transverse to the vehicle longitudinal axis. The deformable tensioning element preferably is a reinforced fabric strip with an enclosed channel, in which a tensioning cable can be guided. French patent application FR 2 778 609 A1 discloses a motor vehicle having a folding top that is stretched by flexible elements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,204 B2 discloses a flexible roof hood that is stretched by flexible fiberglass rods.
The object of the invention is to provide a folding roof arrangement having: a folding top covering; a folding top structure that comprises at least one roof frame having a front area; and at least one elastically deformable tensioning element. The folding roof arrangement preferably is of simple construction and is capable of rapid folding or collapsing.